Recently, the wireless communication technology has developed rapidly along with the advance of communication system technology, and the LTE system is one of the prominent 4th Generation mobile communication systems. In LTE, various technologies are adopted to meet the increase in demand for traffic volume, and carrier aggregation is one of the technologies. The carrier aggregation technology uses a primary carrier and one or more secondary carriers as compare to the legacy communication where a signal carrier is used between the terminal (User Equipment or UE) and the base station (evolved Node B or eNB) so as to be able to increase the transmission throughput in proportion to the number of secondary carriers. In LTE, the primary carrier is referred to as Primary Cell (PCell) and the secondary carrier as Secondary Cell (SCell).
Meanwhile, in the case that the locations of the eNB apparatuses using the primary and secondary carriers are changed with the use of repeater and Remote Radio Head, there is a need of change in uplink transmission timing. For example, when the eNB apparatuses using the primary and secondary carriers are located at different positions, the UE has to transmit the uplink signal to the eNB apparatus far from the UE as compared to the other eNB near the UE according to the UE location. In this case, i.e. when there are multiple uplink timings, there is a need of specifying detailed operations for managing the uplink timings.